To My Hero
by YGP
Summary: Midoriya visits Uraraka in the hosptial. One-Shot.


_**Author's Notes:** Hi everyone! I'm YGP and I'm posting my first My Hero Academia/Boku no Academia story! I hope that you'll like it!_

_To My Hero_

_~1~_

As she stared out toward the hospital window, Urahara could see the orange glow of the sunset in the distance, over the large city. Things were quiet as she sat in her room alone. Gently, she placed her hand against her ribs wrapped in bandages under her shirt. It still hurt even when she lightly touched it. Disappointed, her eyes lowered toward the bed. She sighed slightly frustrated. She wanted to be out there helping the others fight, but instead, she was stuck there...

"URARAKA!"

Surprised, she turned her head toward the door to see Midoriya rush toward her with a worried look on his face. "Oh! Deku!" In front of her, Midoriya placed his hands on his knees as he breathed out heavily. It sounded as if he ran all the way to her room. "What brings you here? I thought you were-."

He bowed himself in front of her as he closed his eyes tight. "I'M SORRY!"

She was surprised by his apology. Urahara waved her hands in front of her and smiled to assure him she was fine. "It's all right! Really!"

He lifted his head concerned. "How are your injuries?"

"I'm fine. Just a few scratches…" She lightly grabbed her sides. "…but now I have to rest because of my bruised ribs."

Disappointed, his eyes traveled down. "If I would have made it in time, you wouldn't be here." He closed his fist tight. "I saw him coming for you and I tried to rush over as fast as I could, but…I was too late…"

_Earlier…_

"_Uraraka!" Yaoyorozu handed a huge, heavy net toward her. "Use this! It should be able to catch him! Once you release your quirk, the net should be heavy to stop him." _

_Uraraka nodded. "Got it!" She pressed the tips of her fingers together. A pink light emitted from her and she floated off of the ground. She used her quirk to make the heavy net lighter and floated high behind her target. Below her, the villain dressed in black, wildly swung his tentacles around to attack. In front of him, Midoriya and Todoroki had the villain distracted so that she could make the final move. A determined look on her face. "All I have to do is drop this on him, release my quirk, and then I can stop this!" she thought. Before she could cast the net on him, the villain glared back toward her. Quickly, his tentacles darted toward her. Her eyes widened. It was too late to move out of the way... _

"_Uraraka!" With lightning in his feet, Midoriya rushed forward. It would be close, but he could still reach her. Suddenly, black ink shot toward him. He dodged back out of the way to avoid the villain's attack. In the air, one of his limbs hit Uraraka's stomach. The net dropped from her hands. Her back crashed into the building behind her and became pressed against it. Her eyes closed tight as pain coursed throughout her body. _

"_Uraraka!" Nearby, she could hear the sound of Midoriya's voice. He flew toward her and managed to kick the limb away from her. The pain became too much. Her eyes lowered to a close as she felt her body fall toward the ground. Soon, everything had turned dark._

"I caught you before you could hit the ground and brought you to the nearest hospital as fast as I could."

Uraraka became curious. "Do you know if the others caught the villain?"

Midoriya nodded. "Yeah, but they weren't able to catch his accomplice yet. He managed to escape so the others are looking for him now."

Uraraka smiled, hopeful. "I'm sure you'll be able to find him. Thanks for helping me back there."

Midoriya looked uneasy. "I saw him getting ready to attack you, but I didn't make it in time." He baled his fist tight, determined. "Next time…I'll make sure something like that won't happen again."

Urahara giggled. "Does that means you're going to be my protector now?" she joked.

Nervously, Midoriya rubbed the back of his head. "Well…um…"

Gently, Uraraka smiled and patted the space she left beside her on the bed. "Sit with me unless you need to get back now."

Midoriya sat beside her. "I still have a minute. The other should be coming by soon. They want to see how you're doing too."

Uraraka looked down as she thought back. "Don't be so hard on yourself. This isn't the first time you saved me you know? Remember the entrance exam? You saved me during the test."

Midoriya smiled as he remembered when they first met. "Yeah. Thanks to what you said and a recommendation, I was able to get into UA."

"It was always your dream to become a hero." The smile faded from her lips. It was better to ask now while they were alone. "Now that you're a pro hero, what happens next?"

Midoriya was taken aback by her question. "What do you mean?"

Uraraka fiddled with her fingers on her lap. "I mean… now that you're a pro hero, is there anything else that you want to do with your life?"

Midoriya looked up and toward the side. "I haven't really thought about it... I was always focused on becoming a hero so not much else crossed my mind." He turned his head to her. "What about you Uraraka?"

She smiled. "Now that I'm a pro hero, I can help my family like I always wanted so they can take it a little easy for a while." Determined, she flexed her muscles as she looked up. "That's why I can't stay down for long! I have to get back out there! Ow..." Feeling pain in her ribs again, she relaxed her body. Midoriya smiled at her determination. Then, she turned to him curious. "So…? It seems that you and your new partner are getting close."

Midoriya looked a little surprised. "You mean Todoroki? We're friends so-."

Uraraka shook her head. "No. I meant the new hero recruit. She helped you the other day."

Things finally clicked in his mind. Lightly, he hit his fist in his palm. "Oh! Yeah she's not a pro hero yet. She was just shadowing to see what it's like."

Uraraka smiled a little. "Oh…"

"You never answered what you wanted to do now that you're a hero. Are you looking for someone to be your sidekick? Is that why you were asking about the new hero?"

She shook her head. "No…It's nothing."

Midoriya looked concerned. "It's all right to say what's on your mind."

Uraraka continued to fiddle with her fingers in her lap. "Well…" Apart of her told herself not to bring it up, but now that they were heroes, would this be the best time? "There's something…I've been thinking about a lot…I've had a lot time to…" Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed him wait patiently for her to explain. She shook her head. "It's all right…" Maybe it was better to let it go...

A disappointed look came on his face. "All right if…that's what you want."

Inside of her mind, the other part of her pushed to tell him the truth. She had to know for herself what he thought. She pushed her feelings of worry aside and moved forward. "There is one thing I've thought about, but…I never wanted to get in your way so I kept it to myself."

"Uraraka…" he said softly. Then, he smiled to assure her. "You could never get in my way."

"I wanted to tell you for some time, but…" She pressed her fist against her chest as her eyes traveled away from him. "…you were focused on your dream and because of that, it made me focus on my dream too. Now that we're here, it never went away."

A curious look appeared on his face. "What didn't?"

Her palms became sweaty. Her body shook in anticipation and her heart was beating rapidly. For so long she wanted to say the words out loud, but now that they were alone, it might be her only chance to tell him. "Midoriya…" He looked a little surprised. It had been a while since she had called him something other than 'Deku'. Her hands tightened together. "I've… admired you for so long. Even when things got tough, you faced it head on and that motivated me to keep going, but at the same time…I really…" Red flushed her cheeks. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a glimpse of him getting more curious. She took a deep breath in.

It was now or never.

"I've really…grown to care about you. I mean that…" She closed her eyes tight. "I mean that I really like you!" Instantly, his lips parted as red came to his cheeks. She bowed her head toward him. "I'm sorry! I know that this is unexpected, but…" Her hand became tense on the bed beside his hand. "I wanted to tell you for a long time now, but it seemed like there was never a good time and I always hesitated." Slowly, she lifted her head so that their eyes could meet. "I didn't want to get in the way of your dream with how I felt. Now that we've both achieved our goals, I didn't want to lose the chance to tell you." She breathed in a little. "That's all…" Even though it felt scary, it felt good to get her feelings off of her chest. Now, whether he turned her down or not, she was brave enough to express it.

Across from her, she noticed his stunned expression didn't changed. His face was still beet red. "I just wanted you to know. I didn't know if you felt the same or if you were interested in someone else..." Uraraka tried to hide the sadness in her smile. She wasn't sure if her heart could take the rejection. Since he didn't respond, she tried to guess his decision. "If this is too much, I understand..."

All of a sudden, she felt him quickly grab her hand with both of his. The move surprised her. She could feel him shaking. "I'm sorry!"

Her fears had come to light. He really did reject her. "Don't worry! It's all right... I'm sure whoever you choose, she'll be great!"

Nervously, he looked down. "N-No I mean…! I had no idea you felt this way, but…why me?"

Uraraka pointed her finger up as she grinned. "That's easy! Because you're amazing Deku!" At her words, he breathed in as his eyes lit up. "You're kind, sweet, and you think of others, plus you're really strong and I want to be the same way too."

He rubbed the back of his head as he laughed nervously. "You're the one who's amazing Uraraka."

She shook her head. "You don't have to say that."

Midoriya thought about what she said earlier. "You kept this inside, the whole time… You waited until I became a hero."

Uraraka nodded. "Yup!"

Then, he became curious as the same question came to mind. "You still didn't answer what you wanted to do now that you were a hero."

She blushed as her eyes glanced from the bed to him. "The truth is…I want to continue to be by your side. Is that all right?"

At first, her words touched him. He breathed in as his eyes widened. Nervously, he nodded. "Hmm-hmm…y-yeah…"

She placed her hand against her chest as she breathed a sigh of relief. "Glad to get that off of my chest. I didn't know how much longer I could hold it in."

Midoriya scratched his cheek as he looked toward the side. Inside, he was still surprised that Urahara cared the way she did for him. "Wow! I've never had anyone confess to me like that before or ever." He pressed the tips of his fingers together. "I-I mean I know that I wasn't really noticed that much in middle school and I was so focused on UA that I…" As he continued to ramble on, Uraraka wanted to laugh, but kept it inside. She was used to seeing him flustered, but watching him now was kind of cute. Suddenly, they heard Midoriya's phone ring in his pocket. Curious, he picked it up and answered. "Hello?"

"_Midoriya. Come on. We got a lead on the second villain,"_ Todoroki answered.

"R-Right! I'll be right there!" After he hung up his phone, he put it back in his pocket. He rubbed the back of his head as he gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry, but I have to head off now."

Uraraka smiled for encouragement. "It's all right! Do your best!"

"As soon as I'm done, I'll come back to keep you company in the hospital…as long as you don't mind. I know there were times when I was here recovering that things can get kinda boring, but there's a couple of ways that you can get around that…"

As he started counting off suggestions, Uraraka shook her head. Soon, she leaned in and gave him a quick peck against his cheek that instantly made his body freeze. Red filled his cheeks again. "I'm sure I'll be fine until you come back. You can keep me company then."

"I-I-I will! I'll be back as soon as I can! In the meantime, rest so that you can get back out there. We could sure use you out there and I know the others will be happy to see-." Uraraka giggled and leaned in closer. Then, his eyes widened. This time, he didn't feel her lips on his cheek. This time it was on his lips. He was too stunned to move.

A few seconds later, she parted from him. "You should probably stop talking or the others will leave you behind. Be careful out there."

"R-R-Right!" After what happened, he did his best not to fall over onto the floor. He got up and ran toward the door. He glanced one last time at Uraraka. "See you when I get back!"

She grinned. "See ya!" He gave her one last smile before he headed downstairs. After the door closed, Uraraka's smile grew. After all this time, she finally had let her feelings known...

Downstairs, Todoroki and Kirishima waited in front of the hospital. Finally, they spotted Midoriya walk out of the building. Kirishima put his hand on his hip. "About time!"

Midoriya rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry about that!"

Todoroki looked serious. "Let's go."

Afterwards, Midoriya followed behind the two as they ran. As they did, Midoriya became lost in thought over what happened in the hospital. It made him happy that he knew how Uraraka felt. He could still remember how soft her lips felt against his. Next time, he vowed not to freeze again. Along the way, Kirishima couldn't help but notice that there was still a smile on Midoriya's face. He became curious. "Hey Midoriya! What are you so happy about?"

Midoriya snapped out of his thoughts. "Huh?"

"You haven't stop smiling since your hospital visit with Uraraka," Kirishima pointed out.

Midoriya grinned nervously. "Oh! It's nothing! I'm just glad she's all right!"

Kirishima gave a sly smirk. "Did something happen between you two?"

"N-N-Nothing like that! Let's go!" With power in his legs, Midoriya took off.

Soon, Todoroki followed after as Kirishima ran trailing behind. "Hey! Oh come on guys! Wait up!"

* * *

_Thank you for reading! _


End file.
